


【康权】五年又一日——四月番外2

by kuroyaki



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M, timeloop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Relationships: 康权
Kudos: 2





	【康权】五年又一日——四月番外2

* ~~本想短打，~~ 甜，真的甜。总之先大喊一句广权儿生日快乐！ ~~奔五了~~ 祝权权身体健康冲浪顺畅 ~~多排班~~ 多拿奖金！然后有个地儿能不用顾虑太多说自己想说的，没事刻刻章看看书喝喝茶，就是能开开心心做自己吧，总之高兴就好。

*接四月番外1，治PTSD。一切都是我的臆想私设如山，套娃中套娃，我 融 我 自 己。

———————————————————

恍如隔世的错觉被猫儿愉快吃着的咀嚼声拉回现实，直起腰喘了口气才捡起几个掉落的物品走到窗边，把手伸了出去。太阳火辣辣的晒着半截手臂，凭空抓了两下顶多只是抓到一些尘埃，掌心黏黏的。

不知何时吃饱的姑娘已经走到他脚边撒娇一般蹭了起来，吃饱了要摸摸的意思十分明显。有些落寞的抱起毛茸茸的小家伙，手掌从脑袋开始一下一下顺着，感受着蓬松的毛发下实实在在的触感。

也许是比平日更用力些的抚摸，本来还享受着的猫儿将头抬了起来，似乎是嗅到不太平常的压抑空气，保持着咕噜咕噜的声音蹭了蹭他的脸喉间轻轻喵呜了一声舔了舔他的下巴——虽然不知道你发生了什么，但是我会一直在。

还是女儿好，不会醒过来就不见了。

那人到底什么时候才能跟梦里一样老老实实的对他笑着？再喂给他一个椰蓉角？一直压抑的想法被梦境戳破，在内心深处挣扎着快要破开种皮生根发芽，他本来只要看到那人平安无事就好，自欺欺人的看着就足够煎熬。

低头亲了亲猫脑袋紧接着猛吸了一大口，就是这个味，与梦里重叠的些许汗味又混着些淡淡的奶香——如果他去查一查就会知道其实是跟猫砂盆冲淡极多之后的味道——简称臭香臭香的，令人上头。

多吸了几口被肉乎乎的小爪子撩着手再次求摸摸，抱着姑娘做到沙发上改为一边吸一边挠，为自家姑娘服务乐意至极。就是好景不长，平日起码能揉个十来分钟，刚好十点他就能换衣服出门了，今天五分钟没到就像是被摸得厌倦了一样挣扎着要离开张牙舞爪的推着他，还夸张的打了个哈欠，刚才贴心的举动一去不复返。

他更正，猫跟那人一样，以为已经抓到规律依旧是猜不透，反复无常。

放开了猫走进浴室里，看着一夜之间长了不少的胡子，跟轻而易举就能刮掉的毛发不一样，想在他生命中占据更重要位置的念头愈发强烈的萌生着。他想，他真的想。但是又能怎样呢？打破平衡不一定会有更好的结局。与以往一样藏好自己的心思吧，康辉。

熟悉的路线，熟悉的大门。掏出工作证走进大楼刷了电梯，重复的广告还没到下播的时间。到了办公室坐下发现应该在的人还没来，不会是昨晚玩疯了迟到了吧？

那只是一个梦，真正的团建是今天。过于真实的梦境都快让他以为那就是现实了，定义为一定是大家私下跟他说了太多次对今晚的期待才会导致他提前做了有关内容的梦。翻开日程表，的确是今天下舞厅。所以说，明晚他还得组织一次团建。唉，四舍五入他算是团建三回了。

给归类在一组的联系人统一发了信息，通知了今晚的集合时间。回复的信息不外乎是「收到」跟「知道了」，没过多久收到一条特别醒目的：

「我可以不去吗？」

嗯？怎么这么突然？脑子里瞬间蹦出了好几个选项，有事？家里来人了？不舒服？还是突发任务？那他也没收到通知啊，排除了这一条，犹豫了一会选了一个最有可能的。

「怎么了？是身体不舒服吗？」

等待许久直到有人走了进来跟他打招呼，那边依旧还没憋出个所以然来。想起小孩刚通宵下播没多久，可能已经睡过去了。稿子准时送到手中，关心则乱，没有时间去想给他发信息的人到底发生了什么，在心里默念着字符整理着思绪快速投入工作，等下播再问问吧，小孩做事不会没有担当。

困得深沉在睡意中挣扎的人就是脑子一抽回了真心话，也许组织者会跟他说「如果有事可以缺席」，事实上的确提供了方向。看着回复又发了条信息给郭老哥，突然鼻子痒痒打了两个喷嚏连忙抽了张纸擦了擦，再次收到的答复比关心的询问要直接得多。

“之前没听你说不想去啊？这不团建吗？没啥事的话是要去的，组织关怀啊。”

的确是没啥事，说句不舒服可能就逃过人多又拥挤的场景，他对吵闹的地方一向不太在行。虽说是无关要紧的小谎言，但他不愿意撒谎，要不找个机会开溜好了。鸵鸟换了更好的坑，一边打着「好嘛。」一边回着「抱歉发错乐，会准是到不好意思打扰了您工作。」

也没有心思去改正错字就按了发送，总之手机一定要充满电……直接昏睡过去前迷迷糊糊的想着。

++++++

好不容易开完了会回到办公室喝了口水，看着坐在小板凳上的人憋下了对今早信息的疑惑——那几个错字背后是什么？这不像他。

没什么精神的小孩时不时看一眼充电的手机，在沸沸扬扬的空间里安静得他没法不留意，但是来都来了也不好开口再追问，也许只是推脱朋友的邀约？算私事了，没有立场去深究，他们现在连好朋友都算不上。

等人齐了在路上拦了几辆计程车，浩浩荡荡的兵分几路去到目的地。大桌子上堆满了瓶子跟送的小食，舞池里是掉光了矜持的皮尽情撒欢的人，他也在其中，余光是角落里不怎么动就是低头看手机的小孩，不会真不舒服又不好意思落单才假装发错吧？

关心一下同事可不算什么逾越的举动，虽然他压着只有自己知道的经历盯了他很久，还得时不时回避郭大少爷那试探性的套话。

一曲终了在DJ切歌的缝隙中拨开人群准备去问问，这是一个好机会，工作里小孩除了必要的接触总是坐在最远的角落里。比他更早一些回到座位补充水份的人搂着小孩的肩膀不知道在聊什么，然后是怼到小孩手里的啤酒瓶——眼熟，太眼熟了。

小孩视死如归的闭着眼就往嘴里灌着苦哈哈的啤酒，周围起哄的声音听得他心惊肉跳——他的梦？是真的？不会吧？哪有那么凑巧？难道他又开始循环了？那么多年被他小心藏在记忆里那段无法用常理去理解的经历——又夹杂着一丝期待，如果是真的……如果不是梦……那他等下是不是就能听到那句真心话了？然后能顺理成章的将吐得一塌糊涂的人抱回家？

低头又确认了一眼日期——4月20日。是今天没错，他梦里准确记得的日期。所以他为什么要在梦里确认日期呢？皱起了眉头走了下去，接下来他应该喝上两口果汁。

当然他也这么做了，大胆假设，小心求证。

捧着杯子挪着屁股凑到他旁边，轻轻的喊了他一声。看着小孩抬起了埋在手机里的头，雷射球七彩的光盖不住红着的半张脸，呆呆的，与那天下午在花海中抬头看他的模样重叠了起来，不存在的花香在记忆中浸润着他。

“怎么了？一直捂着？真的不舒服吗？”

“呵呵没有……就是刚才喝得有点快……”

听到的声音已经变调，灯光下的脸也变得不真切起来。

“不能喝学什么人吹瓶子？”

眼里是瘪嘴跟有些委屈的样子，接下来他做了什么？花生米，对，花生米。拖过花生米，看着小孩老实的放了几颗进嘴里咬着，含糊不清的道谢不像是个普通话一级甲等的人。这算是上天给了他一个读档的机会？或者是预兆梦？

“康劳斯不继续跳吗？我没似……”

“就是累了，歇一会。”

“哦……”

如约而至的沉默，看着小孩有些不自然的往旁边挪了一些，心跳得更快了起来，连在舞池蹦达流汗的时候都没那么高负荷。

“没想到康劳斯也会有那么能调的时候，青春活力啊嘿嘿……”

“倒是没想到你年纪轻轻那么不能蹦达啊？”

还没等小孩说漏嘴学跳舞被追着打的事迹，郭志坚突然出现在他旁边捅了捅他——立马推着人弹开离小孩一尺远。

一脸坏笑的人八卦着他俩是不是有什么，又重操旧业的套着话问他是不是占小孩便宜了，不然哪能见他就跑。

他能占什么便宜？顶多加上梦里帮人擦了身子又把人圈在手臂之间狠狠的亲了一会。而已。腹诽着你等下还要调戏他的小师弟，这才叫占便宜好吗。

他应该完全按照流程走。

拍了拍看热闹不嫌事大的人走出了喧闹的舞厅，洗了把脸，又洗了把脸。白天夜里温差十几度的水凉得他看着手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，如果能得到他想要的答案，不亏。

“康辉你来了啊，正好正好，刚才广权说可喜欢你了。”

他知道，他昨晚就知道了。等等是不是少了一段？还是他记错了？桌子上的骰子再次摇了起来，一脸紧张的人看着揭晓的数字皱起了脸。

“真心话还是大冒险？不然把剩下的喝完？”

立马他就会被cue了，小孩握着提前出场的血腥玛丽，已经被啜了三分之一。站了起来在众人有些意外的目光中伸手将那杯酒拿到最远的地方。

“你们别太过了哪有这么逗师弟玩的，看这脸红成什么样了。真醉倒了看你们谁把他扛回家照顾啊。”

“哎哟护人了？就开个玩笑，看你紧张的。被小师弟喜欢有啥呀？”

“走走走去跳舞哈哈哈不然有人要给我们申请排班加倍了～”

还没等他多辩解几句，被灌得差不多的主角左胳膊一只手右胳膊一只手被扯进了舞池。不稳的步子踩过的空气只剩下那句广权一起来。

一起来。

放不开手脚的人在男男女女中头顶仿佛有盏聚光灯，无论转到哪都能一眼看见。重新握上那杯猩红的液体就着被喝过的地方抿了一口，加了辣椒的液体混着不多的盐粒居然带着与印象中不同的甜相互交映着，压过刺激的酸辣味占据舌头上的每一个味蕾。跳过的片段不知道会不会影响他求证的结果？蝴蝶扇动的翅膀足以引起一场风暴，希望他不在风暴之中。

一饮而尽舔了舔嘴角残留的汁液，他下场了。

在舞池中不断交换着舞伴向那傻小子挤去，带着奶香与汗味的瘦小身体一个转身来到自己跟前，连衣角都变得有力起来甩在他腿上。再次切换的柔和音乐中他不再忌讳什么，只是一把箍住以往看到是他就想溜的人，清晰的听到自己吐出那句“你别想跑，朱广权儿。”

出息了康辉，他想说这句话多久了？

工作时基本上都是看着那人有些冷淡的跟他刻意保持着些距离，明明跟其他人都很熟络一声声师哥师姐的喊着，唯有到他这就成了生硬的“康老师”，偶尔四目相对眼里又是猜不透的眼神——每每这个时候他都想抓着这人问到底是怎么回事。如果梦是真的，他已经有了答案，但是从这人嘴里撬出才足以成立。

怀里僵硬的身体只是带着软软糯糯的鼻音说着他没有跑。嗯，现在是这个回答没错。

身边缓慢舞动的人群交替着脚步眼里只有对方，他眼里现在也只应该有这人。坦荡的盯着稚气未脱的脸闪烁的目光让他的坚定又多了一些，稍稍放松些力度将手移到小孩腰上，再一个用力将人带动起来错开了一对即将撞上他们的男女。

突然被带动的人小小惊呼了一声康老师等……

“放松一些，叫康辉，现在下班了。”

脑子里再次闪出那个念头，他想了很久了的念头，从那天在电话里得知小孩偷偷恶补舞蹈就想实施的想法。

“跳起来，要被撞了。左脚退后一步，右脚向前，你的右边……”

“右脚，左脚，左手抬高一点抱着我。”

“下腰……广权儿……”

故意贴的更近在他耳边喊着那日思夜想的名字低声引导着，还有些坏心眼的多用了两分气息报着女步的顺序，毕竟两个都是跳男步的话只能互踩。如愿以偿看到小孩滴血一样的耳朵跟挣扎了一会才环上他肩膀的手，整个人俯身压了上去又扣得更紧一些。

“我搂紧你了……别怕……弯下去……”

时而挣扎时而顺从的步伐让他有了想让这人再多喝一点的不正当想法，还是软软的时候更可爱些。不断旋转着拉开些距离再次贴近，提前预知的躲开第一次步伐全反的人对他鞋子的报复。怀里本来就不擅长舞蹈的小家伙开始自己左脚踩右脚，不稳的身姿在最后几乎被他整个人提起来。

干脆就抱起来算了，省的最后还摔倒不是？

仗着自己比那人高一点他尝试性的将人又提起一些，像小娃娃一样的被他转着圈。小孩惊慌的眼神中有些气急败坏，又不得不抓得他更紧。放下了人又转个了圈，来来回回吓唬他的举动居然有点上瘾，他从来不知道这一点身高如此重要。

乐此不疲看着脸变得更红又无法挣脱的小师弟，他想要的亲密接触就这样得到了，顺利得比昨晚更像个梦。而意外的停电没有出现，一曲终了明明是慢歌却被舞得一身汗的人脚一软差点摔在他怀里，回过神来身边的人全部停在原地诧异的看着他们，然后有人开始鼓掌。

怕是将他们当作恋人了，远处是连下巴都合不上的同事。镇定的向他们挥挥手，瞄了一眼还在喘气的人，眉毛已经开始打结。

怎么？生气了？

怀里的人一把推开他就往座位上走。好吧，真生气了，他承认不应该这样吓唬他玩。跟在气鼓鼓的人后面一起回到座位上，原先呆住的同事也回来了。

“靠没想到康辉你这么能玩？”

“我还是第一次见到俩男的跳舞能被周围的人鼓掌啊？”

“厉害厉害厉害！”

“刚才还让我们别玩太过结果最会玩的是你？”

“是不是该来杯交杯酒庆祝一下啊？”

张口想说些什么又放弃了，小孩红着张脸依旧不悦，伸手拎了瓶不知道是谁喝过的啤酒闷声就往嘴里倒，过了会才在喧闹的人群中冷静的开口。

“挺好玩的。我还是第一次跟人这样跳舞。”

起哄的人嗅到一丝冷，没想到一向温和安静的小师弟居然会用着如此冰冷的声音说着附和的话，明显实际意思跟字眼完全相反的那种。女魔头们东看西看选择重新投入舞池，他有些心虚的走到小孩面前

“咳咳……小朱对不起，我不是故意的。”

“没什么。不就是跳个舞么。”

……他真不是故意的，就是一时没忍住，偏离梦境了。他的老友第一个回过神来递给他一瓶酒。

“对啊就是啊跳场舞而已！来一起喝，出来玩就是放开一点嘛！”

小孩扯了个笑容默不作声的继续往嘴里灌，跟先前雷打不动宛如一尊佛似的截然不同。那刚才喜欢他的话还算不算数？不会就讨厌他了吧？心跳突然降了一半。求什么证，玩脱了。

带着后悔他也闷头喝了半瓶，胃涨了起来，涨的快跟他的头一样大。这要怎么补救？要不明天再正儿八经道个歉？下意识看了眼手机，12：17了。还有人上中班，要不再过一会把人都赶回去休息好结束这场闹剧。

转眼间小孩面前的瓶子又多了一个，跟他跳场舞真的这么为难么？他到底做了什么才会让小师弟这样不愿意跟他扯上关系？看着又闷了两口啤酒的人把头靠在椅子上闭上了眼。明明不能喝，闷那么多干啥？摸了些冰块带着歉意凑了过去。

“广权儿对不起是我玩过了，你别生气啊。是不是难受？敷一敷舒服些。”

头晕目眩的人不只是因为那段出乎意料被抱来抱去戏弄着的舞蹈，他更是单纯的想远离这人，那他的噩梦不会被勾起，也不会从他嘴里听到广权儿这个叫法——从入职以来第一次听到这样熟悉的称呼打破了他一直刻意保持的距离，一切都显得徒劳起来。

额头上的冰块冷了他一个激灵，睁开眼看着重影的脸，酒精麻痹了他的小脑却麻痹不了他的记忆，没怎么变的脸，跟记忆里同样没变的好听声音。

“你就是别过来……你别那样喊我……”

怎么喊他？发生了什么？

“你不应该这样喊我你知道吗……”

小朱？广权儿？他是什么时候走漏嘴喊了他的名字的？等等，为什么不应该？为什么别人可以这么喊他不可以？哦他不是因为跳舞戏弄他生气吗？这，重点不对啊？

“……广权儿你醉了，就是闭上眼睛休息一会好不好？”

“说了你别那样喊我！……”

他离他远了一些，再次闭上眼的人陷入自己的世界。难道……继续追问也许能得到更多珍贵发言，但现在不合适。来日方长，他有的是机会继续套话。为难的在舞池里寻找可能会注意到他的人，再次挥手。第一个发现的依旧是巨蟹暖男，跟舞伴说了两句就匆匆跑了下来。

“怎么了？”

“小朱醉了我先送他回家，你帮忙先垫付着回头报销到你账号上可以吗？

“可以啊，交给我吧”

“记得开发票，抬头知道吧？”

“知道。”

“……谢了哥们。然后差不多时间把他们赶回家行吗？”

“说什么呢这么见外，别啰哩吧嗦的赶紧走吧，注意安全啊。”

又在他耳边小小声说。

“你要是真喜欢人，别错过了。”

本来还在纠结怎么补救的人忍不住翻了个白眼，拉过一边的衣服给任由摆布的小孩套上，又给自己穿上外套架着人走了出去。

“小心楼梯……小朱你家在哪？我送你回去？”

“我家……在…………&@%……@……”

“你家在哪？慢点说？”

“在%￥@……”

软绵绵的手突然发力推开了他就向身后的树跑去，扶着树干翻江倒海的吐出了生命所不能承受的酒精。……假酒害人。

来来回回吐了好几次才吐得七七八八，扶着人坐在石墩上。小孩不肯靠着他，自己捂着脸醉言醉语的说着师哥你不要跟我有牵扯转眼又变成我可喜欢你了可是#&￥%#……？可是？可是什么？他没听清楚。

啊，喊他师哥了。这句听清楚了，就别等来日方长了吧。

换一次气换一个话题，有时候是正经的播音腔有时候是东北话，从白杨换到打架从澡堂换到猪脚，还有他主持过的节目跟动画片，科幻电影到武侠小说，短短半小时里的话比入职以来他俩说过的加起来都多，如果算上听不清的那些。也不追问只是耐心的听着将剧情猜了个八九不离十。

还是那句话，大胆假设，小心求证。

“广权儿我问你，向日葵好看吗？”

“不要叫我广权！唔……”

捂着脸的人手掌上移到头发用力的抓了抓，这力度，给自己扯秃的咋整？……怎么他也开始说东北话了？像哄人一样将称呼切换。

“小朱小朱，向日葵好看吗？”

“什么向日辉……”

“就是那天下午我们去看的向日葵，早上你还吃了核桃酥。”

“好看啊……红的……黄的…………还很香不是…………还能产瓜子……仓鼠吃葵瓜子了不是你知道自己可像……吗……核桃酥可好吃了那拉面也可好……了…………”

嗯，他知道。

也不再问他家在哪里，以为结束的闹剧摇身一变，破开种皮的嫩芽在黑夜里抽高了一截，叶尖的露水闪耀着光芒引他去采。趁着同事还在里面疯玩，半搂半抱的弄起迷迷糊糊的人拦着计程车，酒精作用更强烈了，这会连拒绝都做不到只能温顺的被他搭在身上。紧了紧身上的衣服用手捂着小孩纤细的脖子免得吹到风，不然明天就不只头疼那么简单。

在后座看了眼专心开车的师傅，趁眼神没瞟后视镜的时候偷偷在小孩头顶印下一吻又浅浅的吸了口——汗味混着奶香。不止是他一个人经历了那些事，所以小孩才这么躲着他，他一直以来都想错了。

没想到那关键词居然是他的名字，一直以来避嫌似的只是喊着他小朱。

将人搂下车，连眼睛都睁不开的人死沉死沉的。天公作美，电梯就在一楼等着他们，上楼开了门看到猫儿箭一样的冲了过来被他一脚挡了回去。嗅了嗅一身酒味的小孩，连跟他撒娇的举动都放弃了，躲得远远的在角落里警惕着陌生人。

一切都很顺利。

将人安顿好在沙发上，4月的北京已经停止供暖了。拿了件外套盖在小孩脚上才抱起了怕生的猫儿亲了口，给食盆添上一勺粮又换了些新鲜的水。

“皮皮，明天别吓他好吗？”

猫儿歪了歪头并不理解他的话，内心挣扎已经不被需要，麻利的将人扒光擦了擦汗湿的背跟腰，套上自己的睡衣抱到床上。先前从裤兜滑出来的手机被放在了床头，一闪一闪的灯光提醒着有未读消息。他没去看，肯定不能去看的。

老实蜷起只顾睡觉的人不知道被他抱得有多紧，生怕弄丢了一样。再累也没敢合眼，盯着毛茸茸的后脑勺跟闪光一盯就是一宿。手下是凸出的柔软疤痕，脑子里全是图书馆与小巷子里反反复复发生的点点滴滴，他不是一个人。

++++++

没有猫，他起夜的时候加了把粮就把门锁上了，还顺手拿了本书放在床头。过了清明之后天亮得早，鸟儿在外面喧闹的觅食，小孩八爪鱼一样的两腿夹着他脑袋埋在他胸前呼吸均匀。看眼书又摸了下毛茸茸的脑袋，估摸着也差不多该醒了。

不急，多睡会也好。

不老实的人呢囔了一声蹭了蹭，换了个姿势直接一只腿悬在床外面。看着就不安全，再翻个身不得滚下去了？

用腿扒拉着将人弄回来一些，夹住才跑出被子没多久就有些凉的脚丫子。感冒了可不行，影响工作。像是又觉得热的人手也伸出了被子，自然的整个人摊直了手抵着床头手腕曲了起来，配上张着嘴呼吸的样子——这睡相太傻，傻到家了。

又是没忍住摸了把脸，本来还睡得挺沉的人弯下一只手想把恼人的他赶走——哦，还不满意了？

“臭冠儿别闹……闹钟害妹响……”

……谁？好像第二次听到这名字了，这次还是东北话版本的。有点不悦的捏了捏他鼻子，小孩呜的一声又换了个姿势，重回他的怀抱——姑且先原谅他梦里到底梦到了什么一秒吧。

就着被抱的别扭姿势又看了一页，明明通宵一晚脑子却异常清醒。怀里的脑袋又蹭了蹭，还没醒？也太能睡了吧？蹭了没几下紧接着是突然僵直的动作附带缓缓挪开一些——哦，醒了。

抬起头眨巴着还带着眼屎的眼睛，花了两秒不知道有没有意识到自己的哪里——也没忘发出惊天动地的声音，明明一脸没睡醒的迷糊样。

“康、康康康康老师！！！咦？！哎哟……”

“嗯，早上好，我听到了，不用那么大声。”

“早上好……我怎么在这？我记得……”

“嘘——别说话，捏我一下。”

“？什么？”

“别问，就是捏。”

小孩乖巧的闭上了嘴一头问号的捏了他一下，不痛不痒的。

“……用点力。”

“………………哎哟！”

哎妈好疼，原来手劲这么大的么？一定青了……他没在做梦，尤其是他根本就没睡，不存在梦醒了。

“朱广权儿，你不要动。”

还没等人反应过来就丢开书，应声落地的声响吓得门外的猫挠了两下门。管它掉哪了呢？真的又给他了一次机会，他必定不能犹豫了。捧过脑袋干脆利落的吻上那两片看起来有点干燥的唇，舔弄着让他变得湿润起来。

“张嘴。”

也许是还没睡醒，也许是吓傻了，长驱直入轻易的占据了口腔每一个角落，柔软的舌根带着咸苦的酒味，灵巧的舌头现在属于他。没过多久小孩像要窒息一样攥紧了他的衣服摇着他才回过神来松开。张着嘴用力呼吸的样子有些好笑，不会是第一次接吻吧？

“接吻用鼻子呼吸知道吗？”

“哈…………康老师你你你你你你你————”

又是你了半天没憋出点什么，只是有点婴儿肥的小脸上半截阴沉下半截惊恐紧握的手又像随时要给他一拳——手劲太大了真来一拳他受不了，先发制人。

将人压在了身下，也不管他愿不愿意，梦里就是真的，他愿意。再次吻上之前又强调了一次用鼻子呼吸。

这次他没有太霸道，缠绵的抵着舌尖带动着不情愿的舌头纠缠起来像昨晚的舞蹈一样循循诱导，看着脸红的跟番茄一样又难耐漏出两声哼哼的人，不自觉扭动的身体蹭得他头脑开始不清醒了。

强迫自己停了下来，大腿被自己戳着的小孩从番茄变成烂番茄，本来还一脸阴沉的人现在直接用手捂着自己的脸又不敢轻举妄动，虽然他不会真做些什么，也没扒开他遮住脸的手。

就放过他吧。

“朱广权，你昨晚跟我说，那片花海很好看。”

“……所以呢？”

闷闷的声音从手掌下传了出来。

“所以，不光是我经历了那段日子，我可以这么理解么？”

“………………”

“不回答我就当你默认了。”

“既然你也经历过那段日子，那么我认为我接下来的话并不突兀。我在梦里撒谎说你跟我告白了，但现在不是梦。”

梦？什么梦？

“朱广权，我也喜欢你。”

也？？？他的头更疼了。本来就宿醉还被强吻了两回，他一直躲的人告诉他他也经历过？还突然激情告白？这到底什么情况？

还没等他回应，声音再次撞进他耳膜。

“你不回答我又当你默认了。”

“……”

“好了我知道你头疼，再睡会吧，你就别出声了。知道进展太快你一时半会接受不了。”

“但是我们有的是时间梳理。”

“…………”

“不接受反驳。”

“………那么霸道的吗？”

“以后不准叫康老师了，叫师哥，或者康辉。”

“…………”

“单位那边我请假了，今天好好休息。”

他还是不要出声了，这都什么跟什么，是他在做梦吧？？？要不赶紧捏自己一把早点醒来？

“别捂了，等会憋死了。”

“…………”

放下了手顺便抹了把脸揉了下眼，眼屎干巴巴的硌得眼角很不舒服，转身就是将脑袋埋进枕头里。刚才还很霸道的人只是将他圈在怀里，指头在脑袋上一下一下的揉着，的确挺舒服的。没过一会停下了动作。怎么？又临时改变主意想赶他回去上班了？

“对了你手机有短信，闪了一晚了。”

还贴心的给他拿了过来在他眼前打开了给他看。康师哥，不知道隐私俩字儿咋写的吗？

映入眼帘的不是什么中国移动也不是其他乱七八糟的，是自从北漂后母亲每一年都会准时发来的短信。身后的人静静的，跟他一起看了一会突然换了个声调在他耳边温柔的说了句——

“生日快乐，广权儿”。

眼前的，耳里的，简短却温暖的祝贺令他鼻头一酸。又到4月21日，整整五年了。说长不长说短不短却足以经历很多，可抗力的，不可抗力的。

**「曾经可以对你残忍，你总会梦醒」**

硬撑到主人看完短信的手机终于屏幕一黑——没电了。暗搓搓的掐了自己两下疼得差点叫出来，他真的可以拥有这些吗？罢工的手机被合上放在一边，晚点充电了再回吧。转了个身主动将脸埋进刚属于他没多久的胸前，疼出的两滴泪水就蹭在衣服上好了，反正不是他的。

“谢谢师哥……”

“睡吧，醒了下面给你吃。”

怎么听起来怪怪的。

“能不能吃红烧肉……”

“……饺子也还有一些，番茄炒蛋长寿面配煎饺怎么样？”

“………好嘛。”

像是感觉到胸前有些湿热，厚实的手在被子下顺着他的手臂摸索着，轻轻的解开了他一只拳头，也不管掌心有多黏腻，另一只手又搂紧了些。

**“睡吧，我牵着你抱着你了，不再放了。”**

END

*彩蛋：躺在地上的书旁散落了张照片，模糊的身影只能看出个大概轮廓，却也降低不了主人的重视程度被好好的压了一层塑封，如果他能看到的话，会发现那少年是参加朗诵比赛的他。

*《四月》真的完结啦，其实番外1结局很满意了<\--喂（虽然有梗没用上导致一直蠢蠢欲动（然后又被小伙伴们追着砍了好久（趁着权儿生日还是动笔了（结果那个梗还是没写上233）前面挖了那么多坑算是圆回来了！吧（毫无底气（看在正儿八经的强行甜，有bug也请当作没看到叭_(:зゝ∠)_真的甜到自己牙疼，谁再说我不甜……我…我……！！！（也不能怎么样╮(￣▽￣)╭

*题外话，timeloop真的很难很难很难写，尤其是对我这种逻死早的人，来来回回修改导致伏笔超多，逻辑链也很复杂，看起来超·累，花了最多功夫同时也是热度最低的一篇（真的很长……还差点零头就4w了吧（草（一种植物（

**但是！！！**

** 写想写的内容真的很开心，哪怕吭哧吭哧的写完，看得人也不多。爱你文字的人还是跟你一起把这盘麻烦的豆子吃完了，再一次感谢看完的姑娘们，爱你们QVQ **


End file.
